


Starlinked Crossed Lovers

by StarlinkFucker69



Category: Starlink (Satellite Constellation)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlinkFucker69/pseuds/StarlinkFucker69
Summary: Can love overcome all of the forces of orbital mechanics?
Relationships: STARLINK-67/STARLINK-46
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Starlinked Crossed Lovers

As they exited the big falcon rocket STARLINK-67 caught STARLINK-46's lusty chome eyes. 

"You shine brighter than the stars" STARLINK-67 sent over the high-speed internet that will benefit all of humanity especially the poor.

"Oooh" STARLINK-46 thought. STARLINK-67's compliment went right to her bulging antenna. "But I mustn't Daddy Musk would be so mad with me if I use my bandwidth to share with my brother, instead of sharing Belle Delphine nudes with the world as I was created to do!"

But alas they were on different orbital trajectories so before she could make her thoughts known they drifted apart.

Sometime later as the stars crossed, their paths crossed again.

Across the K-alpha bands you could hear STARLINK-46's cry of love.

"Our siblings may want to spend their lives ruining astronomical observations and making an already excessively wealthy man more powerful and prestigious" she crooned "but all I want is ... you."

She used her boosters to push herself closer to STARLINK-67, but in her excitement she forgot that she wouldn't slow down in space. Sensually they crashed at orbital velocity, their parts eventually spreading so far out that even an electrodynamic tether couldn't stop Kessler syndrome and keep us safe from space debris.


End file.
